


Breakfast revelations

by Johnny_Roundy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_Roundy/pseuds/Johnny_Roundy
Summary: It's been a few days since Dean and Cas officially got together, and Dean still hasn't told Sam. He has two options: tell him when he's ready, and keep it a secret until then, or simply ignore the fact that he's none the wiser and be openly couple-y with Cas in front of Sam as a way to let him know. This is a side-by-side comparison of how a breakfast at the bunker would go for each option.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Breakfast revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tara for being my beta reader.

**Option A - Cutting it close**

Dean loves to cook. He likes cooking lunch for everyone, he likes baking cakes, and he may not be the best at it but he's been getting better. Now that they finally have time and the mental headspace for that sort of thing, he's been practicing, and he's finally figured out how to make the perfect pancakes, better than any other he's ever made. He loves making them for everyone (and Jack loves that he loves it, too). One morning, he decides to fight the urge to stay in bed with Cas and sleep in and instead gets up early to go to precisely that. It's quiet for a while, just Dean by himself enjoying the fact that he is finally able to relish these little moments, the simple things in life.

When Cas saunters into the kitchen, he doesn't walk in for a while, he just leans against the threshold of the kitchen door and stays there for a while, watching Dean from behind him. Sometimes Dean catches Cas looking at him like this and the fondness in his eyes is almost unbearable. Being loved like this is almost overwhelming for Dean, he feels like he's being given more than he can handle, so much love that he just holds in his hands afraid it'll fall because he doesn't know where to put it. He fears he simply has nowhere to put it, that whatever place everyone else has for that has disappeared with time for him. Cas assures him it's just hidden, and it'll appear with time. He says he's seen it, held it in his hands. That reassures Dean.

Cas stands there for a while and then says a very soft "hey" that makes Dean look behind him. "Morning, sunshine", he says, unapologetically unironic, and carries on making the pancakes. Cas walks towards him, hugs him from behind and Dean leans into it so unsubtly he is now diagonal instead of vertical. Screw subtlety or restraint, he's wanted this for years. He turns his head back and they kiss for a while, smiling the whole time, and only stop when the smell of burnt batter reaches them. They detach from each other so Dean can throw the ruined pancake away and start making another one, saying "you need to stop, look, you made me burn a pancake. Your fault". But as soon as another one's on the pan Cas has his arms around Dean's waist again and his chin in the crook of Dean's shoulder, and Dean's not standing as diagonally as before but he's close. They stand there like that for some time, gently swaying side to side in silence. Dean may or may not have turned the heat down on the stove so it would take longer until he had to move.

Suddenly, Sam walks in and makes a sound, his arm brushing against the door or something, Dean can't tell, but he's startled and he and Cas immediately detach from each other and go into "quick, act natural" mode. The issue with this is that Cas doesn't know how to act naturally, he never has, and Dean has never had to hide a boyfriend from his brother like this so in this moment he doesn't know either. Whatever art class poses they're doing against the counter, they do not look natural. After about three full seconds of this, Dean realizes he should flip the pancake and moves again towards the stove. Sam is trying not to laugh.

"I'm making pancakes, you want one?", Dean says as naturally as he can (in other words, not naturally).

"Sure", says Sam, and he takes the plate and walks out of the kitchen, saying he's taking that one to Eileen.

As soon as he leaves the kitchen, Dean releases the enormous breath he was holding. Cas squints in the direction Sam went and says "do you think he saw us?"

"I don't think so, but almost. We cut it close this time."

Sam gets to his and Eileen's room and sits down on the bed next to her, laughing while giving her the pancake.

"You should have seen them, Dean was so distracted he burnt one of these."

One of these days Sam is gonna come clean and let Dean know he knows. But only after just a little bit more time of sneaking up on him and Cas. He loves seeing his brother so happy. And it's hilarious to see him try to hide it. Maybe he'll confess when it stops being funny.

**Option B - Out and proud**

Dean is making pancakes. Sam is sitting at the table, eating them. It's early and Cas is still in bed.

"I figured out how to make the pancakes come out of the pan with a face drawn on them, do you want a smiley one?"

Sam finds the idea ridiculous in a very endearing Dean way. "Do _you_ want a smiley one?"

"I'm making a cowboy one. See the straw in his mouth?" He's genuinely having fun, Sam thinks.

Cas appears and leans against the threshold of the kitchen door, watching Dean with love in his eyes. Sam is used to this, but he does notice Cas seems more...open about it. He thinks nothing much of it. Cas says "hey" and Sam opens his mouth to say "good morning" but something about the way he says it makes Sam believe it wasn't meant for him. Dean says "Morning, sunshine". Business as usual.

Cas walks towards Dean and puts his arms around his waist and his chin on Dean's shoulder, peeking at the pancakes. Dean very clearly leans into it and lets out a "hmmm" from deep inside him and smiles. At this point, Sam pauses. "Wait a second", he thinks, maybe out loud. He's not sure. He does a double take that neither Dean nor Cas notice. A triple take. Quadruple. They seem to be ignoring he's even there. He clears his throat.

"Uhhh anything you guys wanna loop me in on?" He tries to be serious but he can't avoid chuckling. A different kind of love in his eyes.

They detach from each other to turn around and look at Sam, but even when leaning on the counter next to each other they're so close together, even closer than usual.

"Well....." Dean turns to Cas and smiles. "After Cas came back from the empty, we....had a talk and uhm.... It was made clear that we both feel the same way about each other and, well..."

Cas cuts in. "I believe we are now boyfriends."

Dean scoffs at the word but makes a face of someone whose mind is racing at that thought. What they have is so much stronger and deeper and bigger than he feels the word "boyfriend" can contain, but at the same time, Dean has never had a boyfriend. Because he couldn't. But now he can. So he does. Cas is his boyfriend.

Sam is laughing, Dean can't read him.

"So.....yeah. How do you feel about that?" Sam is startled by how genuinely inquisitive Dean sounds. Like he's afraid Sam might react badly.

"How do I feel??? Honestly, I'm relieved. Finally I don't have to put up with pining left and right, 24/7. Jesus Christ."

"Oh him again", Dean says as he throws a sideways glance at Cas, pretending to be mad but smirking about a second later. Sam has no idea what that is in reference to but he shakes it off and speaks again.

"Dean. I'm really happy for you. It's been pretty clear from the outside how you feel about each other for a _long_ long time, and I'm really happy for you guys." He breaks eye contact with Dean to smile at Cas, who smiles back at Sam and nods. He gets up from the table and they all hug, and Dean is so relieved he leans back against the counter for support. He doesn't want to care about what anyone else thinks, he's just so happy he and Cas can finally be together, but at the same time...it's Sammy. He takes a deep breath. Cas puts an arm around him, kisses his shoulder and rubs Dean's back for a brief moment, as if to say "told you it'd be fine". They suddenly notice the smell of burnt pancakes in the air. They all laugh at that and it sounds like a laugh of someone who's getting teary eyed but trying to hide it. All three of them.

Eileen walks in on that and wonders what's going on, but then she notices Cas's arm around Dean and just looks at Sam knowingly without speaking a word. She smiles so wide and her face says it all. She and Dean nod at each other. Then she and Cas do the same, but her look at Cas has just the tiniest hint of a threat wrapped in a lot of love. And everything is said.


End file.
